Celos
by the last star
Summary: Darren x Chris. One-shot. Los celos pueden llegar a ser la mejor forma para soltar lo que sientes y más si ves a ese alguien especial sonriéndole a alguien que no eres tú...


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, sus creadores y la cadena fox.

**Pareja:**SeKlaine.

**Título:**Celos.

**Autora:**LunaHummel

**Resumen:** CrissColfer. One-shot. Los celos pueden llegar a ser la mejor forma para soltar lo que sientes y más si ves a ese alguien especial sonriéndole a alguien que no eres tú...

* * *

><p>Llevo prácticamente una hora buscándolo, en su camerino, en el estudio, en los alrededores... Nada.<p>

"Hey, Lea" la alcancé y ella me sonrió en respuesta.

"Que sucede Darren?" Preguntó "Parece como si hubieses corrido una maratón" río.

Y efectivamente, eso parece puesto que mi cabello -que de por si ya es alborotado- está desarreglado, mi ropa un tanto desordenada y me encuentro respirando con un tanto de irregularidad, todo por buscarlo a el.

"Lea, ¿No has visto a Chris?" Pregunté cuando hube regularizado mi respiración.

"No lo sé, no lo he visto en el estudio" comentó ella colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla en pose pensativa mientras apoyaba su codo su otra mano.

"Yo si lo sé" apareció Amber "Lo siento, pasaba cerca y no pude evitar escucharles" sonrió.

"¿Y dónde esta?" Pregunté.

"¿Para qué quieres saber bebe?" Me preguntó Amber alzando una de sus finas cejas y tras ella Naya me veía esperando una respuesta.

"Yo también sé, pero quiero saber por que lo buscas" dijo la latina.

"Vamos, no te vamos a comer" continuó Lea.

"Tan sólo quiero ensayar nuestros diálogos, la escena de la cafetería después de que New Direction regresa de las Nacionales" expliqué mostrando el guión.

"Si es por eso mejor no interrumpas" dijo Naya.

"Esta en la cafetería conversando con Jonathan" continuó Amber.

"Lea, tengo una pregunta" la latina llamó la atención de Lea "¿Jonathan realmente es gay?" Lea asintió.

"Efectivamente y tiene buenos gustos para los hombres" sonrió Lea con picardía.

"¿Jonathan Groff?" Pregunté lo obvio recibiendo una afirmativa en general.

"Dime curiosa, pero ¿No será que a Jonathan le guste mi bebé?" Preguntó Amber colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

"Tal vez" Lea le restó importancia "Me retiro, tengo que grabar con Cory la escena de la cita" sonrió y se retiro.

"Yo tengo que ir a ensayar con Heather la escena en los casilleros" Naya se retiró.

"Y bien bebé, ¿Por qué buscas a mi Chris?" Me preguntó Amber cruzada de brazos.

"Ya lo dije, ensayar" le contesté secamente.

"Pues déjame decirte que Chris está ocupado con Jonathan, te sugiero no molestes chiquito, desde que Jonathan fue llamado nuevamente para que Jessie apareciera, ha estado intentando hablar con mi bebé" dijo mirando hacia la puerta "Si no tienes nada mejor que decirle esperas a que su cita termine"

"¿Cita?" Pregunté con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Si, cita" dijo ella "Y no frunzas el ceño, no va con tu linda carita, bebé" Coloca su dedo índice en medio de mis cejas.

"¿Cómo sabes que es una cita?" Pregunté quitando suavemente su dedo de mi rostro.

"¿Qué más va a ser Darren?" Preguntó "Salen a solas y sin que nadie lo sepa, ni tú, su amigo" dijo "Él no me lo dijo, yo los vi"

"¿Y por qué piensas que quiero decirle algo más?"

"Por que no corres por todo el estudio solo para practicar tus líneas pudiendo practicarlas con un espejo" dijo ella. A veces pienso que su personaje, Mercedes, fue inventado solo para ella o que ella es Mercedes.

Realmente me dejó sin que responder, ella sonrió.

"Esta en la cafetería a dos calles de los estudios Fox" dijo Amber antes de darme la espalda "Suerte" se marchó.

Me dirigí a la dichosa cafetería y ahí los vi, sentados uno frente al otro. Chris sonreía mientras Jonathan le narraba alguna historia que, por momentos hacías reír a Chris quien cabria sus labios con una de sus manos para simular su risa. Encantador.

Chris tomaba con sus dos manos su café y se lo llevaba a sus labios sin llegar a beberlo, estaba más pendiente de lo que Jonathan dijera que de si su café se enfriaba. Y dejó su café en la mesa, momento que Jonathan aprovechó para atrapar una de sus manos provocando un sonrojo en Chris.

No me di cuenta en que momento había caminado hasta aquella mesa, sonreído con lo que puedo llamar hipocresía, quitar la mano de Jonathan de sobre la de Chris reemplazando su mano con la mía y tomándolo para sacarlo de ahí, la mirada confusa y el ceño fruncido de Jonathan me importaron poco.

Frené mi caminar cuando sentí como Chris se aflojó de mi agarre con brusquedad.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Preguntó cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo sus cejas, sus ojos verde oscuro me miraban con enojo.

"Nada" contesté.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué me sacaste de esa manera?"

"No lo sé" contesté.

"Voy a disculparme con Jonathan" giró sobre sus talones para darme la espalda y caminar. Tomé su mano obligándolo a girar a verme.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó secamente.

"Me molesta" dije a lo que Chris enarcó una ceja "Me molesta que estés con él" dije.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué?"

"Por que el es gay" okey, lo admito, eso no salió como quería, y lo noté cuando Chris se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre.

"Y yo también" espetó entre dientes "Eso nunca te había molestado"

"Y no me molesta" dije intentando acercarme pero él retrocedía.

"Me voy" se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

"Espera" lo detuve sosteniendo nuevamente su muñeca y el se volvió a soltar "Por favor Chris"

"Por favor nada Criss" me llamo por mi apellido "O acaso este día solo abres la boca para sacarme de quicio" colocó sus manos en su cintura viéndome con el ceñoo fruncido.

"Chris perdóname, lo que dije no salió como quería"

"¿Y qué quería decir?" Preguntó con su tono ofendido "¿Qué estabas celoso?" Preguntó sarcástico "Por favor..." Rió.

Lo acorralé a la pared y apoyé la palma de mi mano a un lado de su cabeza. Chris estaba más que sorprendido con mi comportamiento, su cara me lo confirmaba.

"Y si digo que si, ¿Me creerías?" Pregunté sonriendo.

"No juegues Darren" frunció el ceño.

"No estoy jugando, estaba celoso de que estuvieras con él y no conmigo" Chris se sonrojó ligeramente pero luego frunció el ceño.

"Eso no te da derechos a enojarte por que él es gay" dijo.

"Eso no me molesta, me molesta el que te haya coqueteado" sonreí y me acerque a besar levemente sus labios.

"¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de besarme?"

"Yo me tomé el atrevimiento, además, no me puedes culpar, tú me tientas" me iba a acercar a besarlo de nuevo pero un dedo sobre mis labios me detuvo.

"Aclaremos un par de cosas aquí" dijo "Tú eres hetero"

"Si" contesté a esa pregunta inexistente.

"¿Por qué haces esto entonces?" Preguntó.

"Por que aún me gustan las mujeres pero eres el único hombre que me atrae en todos los sentidos" contesté.

Chris sonrió y entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"¿Sabes lo que significa ser la pareja de Chris Colfer?"

"¿Qué mis fangirls quieran matarte?" Chris rió levemente.

"En parte"

"¿Qué tendremos que sobrevivir al fandom?"

"No lo había pensado, en parte, pero no es a lo que me refiero"

"Me rindo"

"Tendrás que soportar mi temperamento, mis enojos, rabietas y a mi" rió "Y y no voy a dejarte ir fácilmente Darren"

"Sobreviviré"

"Y soportar que converse con otros chicos gays, no solamente Jonathan"

"Lo intentaré" besé sus labios y fue cuando escuché las claquetas sonar.

"!Corte!" Abrí mis ojos y vi como Ryan sonreía al camarógrafo.

"Tengo todo grabado" sonrió Ryan "Esto tal vez me sirva de inspiración para algo, o tal vez lo venda a las fans"

Yo y Chris tan solo veíamos a Ryan marcharse con la cinta en mano.

"Eso fue extraño" dijo Chris y yo tan solo asentí.

Tal vez Chris no haya sido mi primera pareja pero, puedo asegurar que es mi primer amor real y no sólo un espejismo del corazón...

* * *

><strong>Na:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Jajaja espero que si, realmente tenia este fic rondado por mi loca cabeza desde que me enteré que Jonathan Groff es gay en la vida real y no me resistí. Waaaa! como me gustaría que mi Darren y mi Chris no sólo estuvieran juntos en Tv sino también en la vida real _[Aunque también quiero a Darren para mi solita ¬w¬],_ espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor desconocido.<em>


End file.
